2014 Christmas event
The 2005 Christmas event began on 18 December 2014, and mimics the Christmas event of 2005 from the live game. Walkthrough Starting Diango needs help - the Pixie workers whom he hired to help in his workshop aren't working out. They're so accident prone that despite all their hard work, they're getting nothing done. Find Diango down in the Draynor market and he'll tell players where his workshop is, which is the small shack north of him. There are three parts to the event. Inside the workshop: Marionettes Once there, players should speak to Rosie and will be told that they need to put together some marionettes and paint some baubles, as well as packing them into the appropriate boxes. Speak to Rosie for a puppet box. Climb down the ladder, and pick two of the following in order, two for each colour: Torso, Head, Arms, and Legs. Once the marionette is assembled, Rosie will add strings and it can be put inside the puppet box. Two of each coloured marionette will be required to fill the box. Eight boxes in total will need to be filled - which requires 16 red, blue, and green marionettes. Once all boxes are filled, players will be instructed to go to the Taverly gate to deliver the boxes to a Bearded stranger, who appears to resemble Santa Claus. Once all eight boxes are delivered, players can return to Diango to receive all the hats and scarves. Inside the workshop: Baubles Once there, players should speak to Rosie and will be told that they need to put together some marionettes and paint some baubles, as well as packing them into the appropriate boxes. On the east side of the workshop, take at least twenty baubles - the type does not matter. Speak to Rosie for a bauble box, and head to the west side of the workshop. Players must paint six baubles with six different colours (blue, green, pink, yellow, red), and use them on the box. Once filled, hand it in to Rosie. She will need eight boxes, so fill additional bauble boxes for her. Once she has all the boxes she needs, fill five additional boxes, and use the boxes on the Christmas tree in Varrock Square. Doing so will reward the player with the Santa outfit, and rewards from the previous year. The Anti-Santa Head to the eastern part of Falador. Outside the Party Room, the Anti-Santa requires that lumps of coal be brought to him. He will give players his coal box, and instructs them to use it on any coal rock. A convenient place to do this is to run east and climb down the stairs to the Dwarven Mine, where two coal rocks are available. Use the box on the rock, and the box will be filled. Bringing this to Anti-Santa will give players parts of the Antisanta outfit. The process can be repeated each day to receive the next part of the outfit. Rewards See: Discontinued items The Hats and scarves was one of the rewards for delivering all eight puppet boxes to the Bearded stranger. They have no bonuses and are untradeable. If lost or destroyed the player can obtain another from Diango in Draynor Village. In addition, players can search the crate at the entrance of Diango's Workshop to obtain three marionettes. Players who placed five bauble boxes on the Christmas tree in Varrock Square, after giving eight to Rosie in Diango's Workshop, are rewarded the Santa outfit. Players can also help the Anti-Santa in filling his coal box, by using the box on any coal rock. Doing so once per day will grant players part of the Antisanta outfit. In addition, all previous Christmas events were rewarded, including two sets of Christmas crackers, Santa hats, and Partyhats, this year with a Black partyhat and Rainbow partyhat. If lost or sold you will not be given any tradeable items back. Trivia *After you have saved the children, you can see them dancing around the west dock where you found Shanty Claws, but if you have not been there for the event, the children will not appear. If you talk to any of the three children, (Jack, Jill, Jeff), the child will respond with, "Thanks so much for saving us from those stinky gublinch. They were awful! I hope Shanty gave you somefing (sic) cool for your efforts." *After completing the Christmas event, you cannot go back down inside the gublinch lair; you merely receive the message, "The cavern is empty of gublinch now; there's no need to go down there." *During the event, Varrock square was covered in snow, and the fountain was replaced with a Christmas tree, with the examine text "A troll Trollweiss Spruce. An engraving on the trunk reads 'Ug loves Aga'." Snowpiles around the tree could be gathered from to create Snowballs.